The component mounting machine sucks an electronic component at a supply position using a suction nozzle, and mounts the electronic component at a predetermined coordinate position on a circuit board. The suction nozzle sucks the electronic component using negative pressure air which is supplied via an air passage which is formed in an inner portion of a mounting head. Therefore, dust from the tip of the suction nozzle or the like may be sucked into the air passage. The air passage of the mounting head is cleaned using a cleaning device which is disclosed in PTL 1, for example.